The present invention pertains to a mounting assembly and particularly one used for attaching the end of a visor pivot rod to the roof of a vehicle.
There exist a variety of structure in which vehicle visors are attached to the roof structure of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,552 and 4,989,911 disclose spring clip assemblies used in connection with a visor rod mounting bracket with the combination then snap-fitting within the vehicle sheet metal roof structure. A variety of molded-on torque fittings which are held in place with a spring arm mounted to the vehicle headliner or a special mounting bracket also have been employed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,797 and 4,634,196 are representative of such construction. Other attachment systems have employed mounting screws which extend through a conventional mounting bracket and then directly into a sheet metal roof header of the vehicle. Other totally polymeric snap-in systems have also been proposed, however the polymeric material tends to creep under the weight and movement of the visor and eventually with the use of the visor, they tend to loosen. Thus although snap-in construction is preferable since it provides easy manufacturing during assembly line construction of a vehicle, it has been somewhat difficult to obtain relatively inexpensive structure which provides secure fastening to the vehicle roof with a minimum of complicated parts.